The Brittana Team
Welcome To The Brittana Team Rules For This Team Afores Santana Ends You *You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Brittana, please don't bash or vandalise this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *Any registered user that ships Brittana, must be allowed to sign. *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. ---- Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana (also known as Santitany) together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). For a detailed overview, refer to the Brittany-Santana Relationship page. Reasons For Brittana Reasons For Brittana ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *They complement each other nicely. *Both are on the Cheerios. *They both happen to be extremely attractive. *The chemistry is undeniable! *They are always doing cute things in the background. *Glee needs girl-love ;) *Brittany needs someone to protect her, and Santana needs some love. *They constantly sit together. *Santana always defends Brittany when needed. *Brittany always comforts Santana when needed. *They sound wonderful together (Me Against The Music). *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song. *They said that they love each other numerous times. *Brittany brings out the non-bitchy Santana. *Santana brings out the smart Brittany. *Santana treats only Brittany with love and care. *They are very protective of one another. *They are in love and have been for a long time *They always join clubs together i.e. Glee, Cheerios, Celebacy. *If Brit wins class Pres, Santana would make a very sexy First Lady. *Santana is grumpy and Brittany is cheerful, so they even each other out well. *Santana thinks Brittany is a Unicorn. *Whenever Santana seems to be happy, Brittany is staring at her. Templates Templates ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ The Brittanese Signatures ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ If you don't know how to sign, comment below and we will be more than happy to help. Click Here To View Signatures: 1 - 50, 51 - 100, 101 - 150, 151 - 200 201. Morales15 202. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 203. Gleek of Potter 204. MrsNoahPuckerman 205. Fabrevans 206. PuckleberryLover 207. GreekGleek 208. Svwiki99 209. Geniegal6 210. MayzzRC 211. Im3stupid4artie 212. mr. brittany 213. Jgal12 214. Gleek4lifeee 215. LoveToWatchTV 216. LookWhatLoveGaveUs 217. Gleeotch14 218. ✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 219. DenaliLover 220. Santana Lopez"no me gusta!" 221.Britthipwana 222. Brittanaresoulmates 223. Nιcкι 224. Imnotnumber4 225. Brittana_forever 226. Nayaforever 227. Zinnia3 228. KatyX3 229. CollisionCourse 230. Fondue for two The Brittana Cinema The Brittana Cinema ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Featured V'i'd'e'o: 488px [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lopierce4eva/The_Brittana_Cinema Click here to view other Brittana videos] Memorable Quotes Featured Quotation Scene ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ The Brittana Chroniclesanfiction Fanfictions ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated K - T] ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Rated K - T: Roommates''- In-Progress'' Color''- Completed'' Mischances, Stances and Stolen Glances''- In-Progress'' Winner Winner Chicken Dinner''- Completed'' Memories of Yesterday''- Complete'' Life On A Nickel In-Progress Fifty First Times: Brittana Style In-Progress Second Chances In-Progress If you want to see more pictures, videos or templates, GO HERE ! Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams